The present application is directed to communication networks used to enhance the communication process between a buyer and suppliers. More particularly, it is a systems integration solution providing a complete set of tools allowing companies to directly communicate documents via an internet connection which expedites the generation of Requests For Quotes (RFQ) and replies to the RFQ's in order to optimize the bidding and supply process
Commonly, existing on-line business systems which intend to improve business flow between a buyer and a supplier only address partial business needs. In particular, existing communication solutions focus on a particular aspect of the business relationship such as the engineering communication or business communication. However, this piecemeal approach to improving business transactions result in systems which do not provide all information necessary for an efficient streamlining of the business process, and may also result in conflicting or overlapping systems being deployed within an organization. Such non-comprehensive solutions result in conflicts, miscommunication, or no communication between the business and engineering areas. Therefore, it has been determined to be beneficial to create an integrated internet based solution, which allows a buyer and its suppliers to exchange both engineering and business information in an organized, prompt, efficient, easy to use system.
It was also deemed desirable by the inventors to create such a system having an open architecture, where all computers within a business network may have access to information in a fast, efficient manner and to provide a secure transmission of information.
Such a system should allow for the viewing, printing, and downloading of engineering files and other documents over an intranet or extranet to enhance communication related to parts design for rapid prototyping and development. The system security may include a protected firewall intranet web server and an extranet web server. It would also be desirable to permit the system to issue requests for quoting/bidding including cost estimations, for specific commodities and non-commodity products and services. Further, the system should provide for a parts forecast/purchase order system, and a strategic materials management system based on manager/vendor inventory concepts.